1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric heating unit for a body to be heated with a support and an e.g. flat layer-like electric heating resistor arranged thereon.
2. Prior Art
Attempts have already been made in connection with heating units in this field to arrange the heating resistor between polyamide films or sheets and in this way to apply same as a multilayer constructional unit to the plate to be heated. However, it has been found that this construction leads to relatively complicated processing and also the stresses which occur, particularly those of a thermal nature, are not always adequately withstood. However, these and other constructions often also suffer from the disadvantage that they are only suitable for relatively low limiting temperatures of e.g. up to 80.degree. C. or slightly above the same. A prefabricated film layer is positioned between the heating resistor and the plate to be heated, and this impairs both the thermal stability of the union with the heating plate and also the thermal coupling of the heating resistor, as well as the compactness of the complete heating unit.